


Silver

by Carter2016



Series: The timeless child [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas (Town) (Doctor Who), Darillium (mentioned), F/F, Post Darillium, Ryan is confused, Trenzalore (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter2016/pseuds/Carter2016
Summary: She just wanted to visit the grave of River Song...





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something about winter because it's so hot right now...  
This is my second fanfiction in English so feel free to correct any mistakes. I'm gratefull for every comment.  
I hope you enjoy the story!

Sometimes she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and it really wasn't her fault. She had been to Trenzalore to look for the grave, that wasn't one. That was her first mistake. The second one was to visit Christmas.

The town was covered in snow and no one was outside. She walked through the small streets and looked around. It was peaceful and in some strange way it felt like coming home. A story popped up in her head. A tale about a long war in Christmas. She didn't really remember much of it. The girl with the silver hair stepped into a small alley. Snowflakes flew through the air, carried by a cold wind. It was freezing and she put her hands in the pockets of her long jacket.

Suddenly there was a noise. A noise that she directly recognized. She turned around as fast as she could. And there it was. An Angel statue, its hands covering its eyes. The girl stared at it. "Don't blink. Don't even blink", she told herself. The Weeping Angel didn't move as the girl stared at it.

_"What am I supposed to do?", a little child asks a man. He is standing on a balcony looking in the distance. His hair is grey and he seems to be old. _

_"Don't blink", he says with a Scottish accent. _

_"But I'm not able to resist blinking forever. What am I supposed to do?" _

_"Have luck. Weeping Angels are fast. You need to trick them. But if you're not lucky... Well, then you can't defeat them. I'm sorry. But remember they never come alone." _

The girl with the silver hair felt a movement behind her and glanced over her shoulder. There was another Angel and it was directly looking at her, eyes wide and made of stone. The one in front of her had moved. It now was staring at her, its hand reaching for her scarf.

And then everything happened very quickly. The girl threw herself to the ground and the Angels tried to follow her but couldn't move, because now they were looking at each other. The girl jumped up to her feet and started running. She headed for the woods.

"Why is it always me, who gets in these situations? ", the girl muttered to herself. Her fingers were numb but she didn't care. She just survived so she hadn't really space for other thoughts.

When she went back into the direction of her spaceship she saw something she had never expected to see again. In the snow stood a blue police box. Her face lit up and, with a big smile on her face, she ran towards the strange object. With a snap of her fingers she opened the doors and entered a small floor that lead to a big console room.

"Who the hell is that?“, asked a young man while the woman, who stood next to him, stared in disbelief at the girl. The girl smiled and looked around. Then she broke the silence.

"You've redecorated. It's nice."

The woman in front of her started laughing. The man was still confused so she turned towards him and said: "Ryan, this is Rose Amelia Song, my daughter."

The girl giggled and ran into her mother's arms. "You look nice. Mum would love it", she added and watched the Doctor smiling. There was a kind of sadness in her eyes.

"Yes she would.”

It was the first time in hundred years that Rose felt save and really at home. Sometimes she wasn't in the wrong place at the wrong time at all.


End file.
